


I Am (Not) His

by JackDangerously



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Insanity, M/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackDangerously/pseuds/JackDangerously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waylon can't remember who he is...or what he is anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am (Not) His

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EdGluskin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdGluskin/gifts).



 

 

 

_You find a torn note on the floor. The handwriting is shaky, almost illegible in places._

 

My name is Waylon Gluskin, and my husband

 

No. No. That isn't right. My name is Waylon Park. I have a wife, two kids. I'm a

 

_VERY_ happy woman! My Eddie takes such good care of me and

 

**NO** I used to work for Murkoff as a software engineer and now I'm a prisoner and inmate in this goddamn asylum. Eddie made me into his wife and I need

 

nothing at all! He makes sure I'm taken care of and dressed like a lady should be. He makes me the most wonderful dresses and

 

**NO GODDAMMIT IM A PRISONER EDDIE IS A MONSTER HES A**

 

wonderful man! _Such_ a gentleman and he's loving and kind...he's so attentive when we make love

 

**WE DONT MAKE LOVE IM NOT A WOMAN IM NOT HIS FUCKING WIFE I HAVE A DICK IM LIVING IN HIS SICK DOMESTIC FANTASY DREAM I**

 

couldn't _dream_ of a better man. He loves me despite the vulgar areas I have and

 

I barely convinced him to not cut me I dont know how maybe Im sick like him Lisa Im so sorry I miss you I think theres something wrong I think Im crazy

 

for my loving, wonderful husband!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while screwing around with another longer and unrelated Eddie/Waylon fic, because I can't ever focus on just one thing at a time. This for Avengestuck because he dragged me into this hell. Feedback is always appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
